


The Other Races Love Harry Also

by EdTheBeast (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Due to The Second World War, as well as all prior actions.  Many races that were mixed, were getting in trouble. By being hunted down, sometimes because of being misunderstood, sometimes because they were definitely understood.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry/Harem, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	1. How it Started!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING, Well the story plot, the books and disks my wife and son bought, a few games, I'm sure, but think they are my sons.  
> This is a Potterverse sandbox, as well as others, I probably could not name, as I KNOW NOTHING, NOTHING.  
> I am making no money off this, it is for a free, a fun read, maybe adoption, as all my ideas are up for grab to use.  
> Just an acknowledgement of where you got my ideas from, please as Kudos are nice.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Mother Nature, just as the Supreme One, Magic, Death, Destiny, and Fate. Each has a special role to play. Sometimes with crossover.

Mother Nature rather liked many of those, she brought into being on accident. Though she was sure the others probably contributed to some of them. The Humans were outbreeding those, so she made them mate and produce hybrids. The Neko, Kitsune, Rakaska, Naga, Lamia, Succubi, Veela, Wizards, Lycans (from the cursed werewolves), Others including Fae and other weres, as well as the living Vamps.

With the world getting more crowded, privacy getting harder to find. The more human types, learned to blend in. But with the Second World War, followed by the Cold War; it became harder to skip, those blood tests, inoculations, etcetera.  
So the more wild types, went to Africa and South America. The ones that required Humans to mate, started concentrating, as well as helping each other. The Veela Conclaves, were actually Veela/Succubi. The Naga and Rakaska, as well as living Vamps were always in the semi-wilds, as the missing, could cause problems. Central America, north part of South America, and the Middle East/North Africa; were their choices.

North America, especially the US and Canada, was where the Lamia, Fae, and other weres migrated. Europe had Werewolves, but then so did the rest of the world. The Lycans always hunted them down and absorbed those that did not want to be the animal, a werewolf became. Wizards were across the world, adding many non-humans to help protect themselves, also.

The last of the Were Dragons were in three places. China had close to 80% of them, The Americas had almost 20%, and the rest were in Africa. That is, until the Communists took over. Their brainwashing of the magicals (PSIONICS), turned it into a death trap. Taiwan and Hong Kong took in about 10%, the rest died getting the Royals out.

They sent out their oldest, to find safe places. The Li's, which were the Royal Court, ended up going to America and England, as they knew the British language. They were going to leave England, as the Wizards were going crazy, again; when it ended. They were still going to leave, but a huge font of magic, appeared near them. 

A dedicated group of Lycans had been chasing a werewolf group, led by a rebel Lycan, named Greyback. They did not really notice, as they were almost obsessed with killing him, that Greyback was targeting their male members.

They had actually decimated Greybacks wolves, hurt him, when they realized that their pack leader, was mortally wounded. He was about to send them to find others, when a font of magic crashed into their senses. He could feel the young one, not a full Lycan, but so much more powerful. He told the seven girls to find the boy child, raise and protect him.

They searched and almost were killed off, as the area around the font had almost fifty families of Neko, Kitsune, and Squibs. Since they still smelled of werewolf blood, they almost died. It took some talking, cleaning, and submissiveness to get to see the child. They were around the child, as there was a prophecy, that he was a progenitor, that would lead them to the heavens, stars, equality.

When the Li's showed up, seven breeding age females and two past breeding females. The Royals set up the Township of Surrey. Squibs started to move in. Many not even sure why they moved there. They watched, trained, and absorbed; into a new kind of pack. By the time the child was nine, he was friends with all the children. His cousin Dudley was scared, and bused to a more prodigious school.

Several Seers, told the Royals that 90% of all Kitsunes, Nekos, and 60% of the Squibs were in the township. So Harry was friends with several, what would be called Muggleborns. Harry's magic had changed Petunia, since the night of the frying pan. The night the Font erupted. Vernon had decided, because of Dudley not liking the school, to officially move to his sister Marge. He divorced Petunia, let her keep the house, but took everything else.

This allowed the Li's to show Harry, the real world. The Goblins were terrified, when Nine Royals, as well as fifty other magicals entered the lobby. Ragnarok was appeasing, explaining that the dragons used, were not intelligent people.

"Stop", says the oldest one there. We are here to get him some gold to buy things with. Ragnarok looked and saw the "savior" of Wizardkind. He immediately noticed all five of the youngest royals and six other magicals were around Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, heir to many. And Obviously, the soon to be Emperor.

After much testing, talking, and magically binding contracts. Ragnarok had a few stiff drinks. His two granddaughters were now Harry's. But he did not think, that Harry understood. But he did. His clan, which was looked down on; as they had been beaten, so many times; by the stupid Wizards, was now in Alliance with The Progenitor. 

The Heir to Merlin, Circe, the Hogwarts Founders; more families than were in Britian, through Vassalage, and contracts. Many of those Squib families, were the last of their Houses. He cackled in glee. The destined one, from their families history. A prophecy that over time, was thought a children's story.

His clan would be the Kings of the others... But then he shuddered, unless someone betrays him. He set up the new protocol. All of the clan would be questioned, even, or especially, his granddaughters. Potions and Shaman Magic used on the shamans first.


	2. Elves, Dwarves, and Weres Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of why the Elves, Dwarves, and many shapechangers, fled this reality when "Christ" was born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not real, do not get pissed. One of my RPG worlds/universes.

Wizards and the seventeen were clans, were the reason the "High" Elves were not allowed to stop the vermin humans from spreading. The Dwarves sided with the Elves to take out the Goblins. The war that lasted several hundred years finally caused the High Courts of Elf and Dwarf, with a number of others to flee this reality. A reality is a universe. Each universe is different by around ten percent. But the shifts are magic versus psionics. 

The supposed son of "God" was born, the night they made their escape. The problem is, they did not have everyone, as both sides had prisoners, scouts, spys, eccetera. The child was infused with the gates magic, so that spread the christian and caused the muslim faiths. The second, when a similar group fled this Earth to another. The being known as Merlin, made pacts with all the rest of the magicals, but had to enslave the rest of the Elves, Rebel Goblins, and the Vicious Dwarf Clan. He created a mixed race, to be called House Elves. 

The House Elves would require a Place of Magic ( three crossed Ley Lines), a Family to bond to, or a powerful individual, to survive. Because they were of three races, not counting various others that could breed with them, it required three different enslavement rituals. Merlin unintentionally set up a ritual to free them. It would require three things. 1) Magic equal to or greater than his. 2) Fluids of that being. For those that do not understand; this means Blood, Sweat, and Tears (now known as semen). 3)Love, Loyalty, and Sex. Blood/Virgin, from Love; Sweat/Breast Milk, from Loyalty. Or willing to die for each other. Sex/Semen, impregnating. The children will be bonded, but not enslaved. Their children would be free, looking like their old race, but would mold/replicate to be "good" and look more like Humans or Wizards, or Weres/Hybrids.

All the Potter House Elves died that night, October 31, 1981, except two. A mother and being born girl. The ritual Lily had used, her soul crying about it, except she had to use herself also, sacrificed them all to save her Harry. Some parts of her shattered soul, went into Harry, fighting the part from Riddle. Several other parts went through the bonds into the mother and baby. Lola, the mother, picked up a lot of mothering parts, but other parts too, this sort of fried her brain. Taffy picked up the Love she had for James and Harry, but as a baby, her brain just developing, it accepted everything. But remember, these were fragments, so were mixed up, not all of one type going to each of the three.

A few days later, Taffy looking close to six months old, they came to Harry. Under the stairs, as he was upset, not getting comforted by his mother figure. His aunt allowed Vernon to put him in the cupboard. Taffy and Lola were there, Harry started breastfeeding from Lola with Taffy. This started to cause him to physically mature faster, but change. But since he was not getting enough nutrients, he was small. By the time he was three, he was physically, elf wise, a teenager, but Human wise five. Having a year of Elf Milk, Harry hit puberty, way early. This caused problems, as elves now reproduced by the pheromones put out by fertile males and females, with no choice of not doing it; unless boded to someone else. Lola was bonded to Harry, good thing they "loved" each other.

Taffy had not yet hit puberty. As Harry's Magic and blood from some beatings; as well as the love of hugging his younger invisible sister, had prevented it. But Lola had hit the time, every three years they became fertile. The scent caused Harry to make love to his "mother", Lola. Impregnating her with Love, Loyalty, and Sex. She had Blood, Sweat, and Tears to and from Harry. It was not going to happen though, for Harry's Magic, seemed too weak. Sperm live, usually three days after having been ejaculated. But the sex with Lola affected Taffy to hit her mark the next day, when Petunia caused his Magic to break free from the bindings. The font of Magic started many things. The Goddess was happy, that everything was going into place. Harry though, was special. His sperm were always perfect. They would require five days to start to get weak, another two to three days to start dying. So if in a pool, it would take at least a day, up to three, for the chemicals to start to kill his swimmers. Lola was angry at Petunia for "trying" to kill Harry. So using her somewhat fried brain, she copied herself onto Petunia.

This caused Petunia to start loving Harry and disagreeing with Vernon. By the time Harry and Dudley was six, all the effects had taken place. Harry was physically nine as a Human, close to twenty as an elf. His puberty as a male was complete. When Vernon left with Dudley, Petunia became pregnant by Harry. Lola was again pregnant, Taffy also. His daughters of Josie (Lola) and Candy (Taffy) where close to three. The age that they have their first pheromones, i.e. sexual awakening.


End file.
